Taras New Moon
by 6darkwillow
Summary: season four New Moon Rising Taras POV. i realize that its been done before but w/e
1. The Plan

Tara's New Moon

Season four rewrite 'new moon rising' Taras POV

Warning: there might be femslash I'm kinda making it up as I go along lol

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all! I'm just using them

Tara knew how much she liked the red head she just wasn't sure if the red head had feelings for her.....

The plan

The two girls were on their way to Giles' house when Tara asked Willow "do you like cats?" Willow answered "I'm more of a dog person myself.... but I'm not like death to all cats" she then looked at Tara questionally "why?" Tara smiled "'cause I was thinking about getting one." "Can you have one in the dorms?" "Well no" Tara said "but this would be a sneaky cat" willow started to smile "that would be cool" a beat "you mean it would be sorta like a familiar?" Tara answered "well no it'd be sorta like a pet." She then glanced at Willow for a second before continuing "you know we could name it Trixie or Miss Kitty Fantasico o-or something." She saw Willow smile widen with excitement "and we could make kitty go bonkers with string and catnip a—and stuff!" Tara smiled sweetly and said "Absolutely!" Willows smile grew even bigger if that was possible "fun. I'm in." Tara was so happy that Willow liked the idea she really wanted willow to be happy with her.

"So you're not allergic or anything?" Tara hopefully asked. Willow just shook her head and said "nope." Tara sighed with relief "good cause I want my room to be Willow friendly" willow smiled warmly as she said "me too" and slowly took Taras hand in her making Tara heart beat faster. Tara couldn't wait to share her life with willow. She hoped that getting this cat would bring them closer together and realize their feelings for each other.

They walked in silence for awhile enjoying each others company till Tara said "So I'm excited about the Scooby meeting." She really was this was her first one. A week ago Willows friends had no idea that she existed, till the whole thing with faith that made her shudder just thinking about it, but now they were making an effort to get to know her which would make this easier for her an willow. She then broke her train of thought and asked "what's it about?" Willow brow then creased "I'm not sure." Willow contuied "probably just you garden variety disaster." She said with a giggle and a smile Tara smiled back and squeezed Willows hand which was still entwined with hers as they got closer to Giles' apartment. She knew they would have to let go because the red head hadn't told her friend how close they were becoming.

Authors note: I realize this chapter is really short but it where I have to end it. If you are going to review please be gentle it's my first fanfic. Also sorry for and grammar mistakes tried my best.


	2. An Awkward Silence Is Nobodys Friend

Tara's New Moon

Season four rewrite 'new moon rising' Taras POV

Warning: there might be femslash I'm kinda making it up as I go along lol

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all! I'm just using them

An Awkward Silence is Nobody's Friend

When Willow and Tara walked into Giles' apartment, Buffy was talking about patrolling. "Zippo" Buffy said sounding nervous "patrol has been totally uneventful." She sighed nervously then continued "my kill count is way down." Will then turned in her seat to face Tara who was sitting beside her to explain what Buffy had said "she means there has been less bad guy activity" Tara smiled and nodded she had understood what Buffy had said but Willow was so cute when she explains things.

Then Giles spoke "we all know what that often indicates" Xander answered him "Buffy doesn't make her quota—bad slayer!" Tara giggled to herself she liked Xander; he always knows how to lighten the mood. Giles rolled his eyes walked into his kitchen and opened a bag of chips while saying "I wish it were that innocuous" Tara giggled again to herself because whenever Giles said words like 'innocuous' it always made him seem more British. Tara hadn't noticed that he had continued "but with Adam around... i feel like he is involved somehow" Tara was a little lost she didn't know a lot about Adam only that he was the 'big bad' in Sunnydale. Willow then turned to explain again "when things get slow it's usually because there's some extra evil brewing" Tara nodded slowly and thoughtfully. Willow was so cute when she explained thing that is hard for Tara to pay attention to what she was saying.

She then heard Riley Buffys current boyfriend speak "except the weird thing is we've been busy at the initiative." Willow had told Tara about the initiative from what Tara had learned she didn't think that the initiative was on the up and up and now that Adams on the loose she didn't trust them at all but she kept her opinions to herself. Riley contuied "our squads are pulling a lot more captures we've got demons coming out our ears". Willow turned to Tara again "that's a metaphor" Tara smiled and said with a chuckle "thanks I got it" willows brow creased slightly "I'm over helping aren't I?" Tara nodded with a cute half smile willow returned a sheepish grin. "So the activity has shifted but not stopped. Fascinating." Giles said as he walked out of his kitchen offering a bowl of chips to everyone it was then when Anya said "to a very bored person maybe." She then added sarcastically "well that was a thrilling hour." Giles was offended at this remark he began telling Anya how he didn't appreciate what she had said Tara didn't really listen she was too busy looking at Willow to pay attention. It was then she heard the bickering of Giles and Anya stop and everyone looking towards Giles' door. Tara turned her head to see a small built man with red hair similar to willow standing there.

She didn't know who this man was but there was a huge awkward silence hanging in the atmosphere making Tara really uncomfortable. The unfamiliar redhead finally said "hey" Tara looked over at willow to see her face mixed with emotion Tara couldn't read it. Willow finally said quietly that Tara had to strain to hear her "Oz" Tara heart shattered at the name "Oz" she said quietly quieter then willow had said it but it was filled with sadness. She saw willow begin to look in her direction so she quickly looked at her feet.

She didn't look up but she heard willow say nervously "w-when did you get back?" Oz replied with a calm tone in his voice "pretty much now" Tara felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest. She couldn't look at Willow the entire time oz was there she just concentrated on her feet trying to keep herself together. She then heard Xander walk by her and say "Oz man. Hate to sound grandma but... you don't call you don't write." Oz answered "yeah. Sorry" Buffy then said "Are you here, here or just passing through?" her tone was very bitter she must not have forgiven Oz for leavening Willow Tara thought to herself. Giles catching the tone in her voice he told them not bombard him with questions and offered him some tea. Oz said he was fine without the tea and walked closer to willow and said softly "look... I'm going to Devon's to see if he has a place I can crash but I was hoping we could talk. Later. Tonight" Taras eyes shot up for a second to look at Willow she could see that Willow confused and didn't know what to say but Willow agreed to see him. Tara didn't know what to do all she knew was she had to leave before she gave into the emotions she was feeling. She had just lost willow forever.


	3. I Have Confidence In Sunshine?

Hey!!!

Sorry I know its been awhile I've been really busy hopefully i will update more often well heres the third chapter R&R plz!!!! Oh and a reminder my grammar sucks....

There was a small awkward silence but oz broke it by saying that it was great seeing everyone again. Before he left he glanced at Tara noticing that he didn't know her and then he left. Tara was still looking toward her feet when she heard Anya say "everyone's uncomfortable now" everyone ignored the very obvious statement and Buffy walked over to Willow and put her arm around her comfortingly and asked "are you okay?"

Willow didn't answer she was still in shock. Tara couldn't take it she was going to break down so she decided to leave "I just.... um I realized I'm late for study group." Tara said trying not to stammer.

Willow step closer to her and said "Tara wait" Tara stepped away from Willow "No...No its okay you should be with your friends. And I....I should go." She turned around and began to leave she heard willow say "wait" but she couldn't she had to leave she didn't want willow to see her breakdown.

Tara walked to the university by herself feeling her heartbreak with every step she started to cry. She knew if Oz ever came back that Willow would get back together with him she just wished it was just her low self esteem talking but she started to believe.

She sat on her bed for hours and thought. She thought about what would happen of willow chose oz and how she would feel and react to it. She didn't really think about how she would feel if willow chose her, but she was so sure that the redhead wouldn't. Then Tara realized how stupid she was being. If she loved willow what was she doing just sitting here feeling sorry for herself!? She would just sit here and just watch herself loose her Red. Yeah HER Red! She decided that in the morning she would go to willows and tell her how she felt about her she would tell her that she loved her more than anything in the world and that she couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Tara woke the next morning confident that Willow felt the same way about her as she felt about her. She got out of bed and got ready to confront willow with a big smile on her face. She was so happy that she had found someone who cared about her and would love her unconditionally.

She left her dorm and started to walk to Stevenson Hall where Willow was. As Tara got closer to the dorm her confidence slowly left her. She kept thinking what if the red head didn't like her like Tara had thought. what if last night Oz convinced her to be with him. She then noticed a blue van outside the dorm. Her confidence left her completely. Willow told her once that Oz owned a van but she couldn't remember the color Willow had told her. Why couldn't she remember the color!! She was panicking but then she had to laugh at herself a little she was being ridiculous willow wouldn't have let oz stay the night would she?


	4. Changes

Hey!!!

So I don't own any of this joss Whedon and the ppl at Fox does.....

Sorry I know it's been awhile I've been really busy hopefully I will update more often R&R plz!!!! Oh and a reminder my grammar sucks....

Tara walked into Stevenson took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to Willows dorm. She was getting more and more nervous with each step. She completely forgot how she was going to tell Willow how she felt. She even wrote it down and memorized it, but her he mind went blank. When she finally got to Willows room she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Her heart fell when she saw that it was Oz that opened the door. "Oh sorry. I-I I'll come back later." Tara said trying to keep herself together.

Off the look on her face Oz said "Are you looking for willow? She is just in the bathroom down the hall."

Tara answered "No, no it's – its okay." Oz realized that he recognized this shy girl standing in front of him "hey I saw you at Giles' yesterday." "S-sometime willow takes me with her to the s-Scooby's." Tara answered while looking at her feet. Oz nodded the asked "Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Tara just shook her head and gave a small smile.

Tara sadly walked away from Willow's dorm. She saw Willow walking out of the bathroom. She quickly walked in the opposite direction and headed to her first class of the day.

Tara didn't pay much attention in her class she kept thinking about what would happen next. She was only assuming that Oz had spent the night with Willow, so maybe she still had a chance. Her class seemed to go on forever but it had finally ended. She stills an hour before her next class so she decided to go back to her dorm.

When she got back to her dorm she sat on her bed and stared at the floor. Until she heard a soft knock on her door. She walked over to the door and saw that it was Willow she smiled and let the Redhead in. "hi " Willow said as she walked in Tara replied with "hey" .

Tara kept thinking 'if she is going to break my heart then for the love of Hecate make it fast.' There was silence for awhile the Willow finally said "I can only stay for a minute I have class." "Me too, I-I have class too." Tara said slightly stuttered. Willow began to fidget. 'Oh Goddess she is going to do it' Tara thought.

Willow took a deep breath and said "I just want you to know that what you saw this morning it wasn't-"Tara cut her off "No it's okay. I-I always knew that if he came back—""We were just talking. Nothing happened" This was music to Tara's ears. She was so happy her heart could've leaped out of her chest, but she kept this emotion to herself for Willows sake.

Tara replied with "oh. Really?" Willow nodded and smiled but her face turned serious "But you know it was intense just talking. We have a lot to talk about. I kinda feel like my head is gonna explode." Willow the turned away from Tara and she walked to the other side of the room.

Tara started to look at her feet then said "Whatever you know happens I'll still be here. I'll still be your friend." Willow turned to look at Tara he tone of voice was serious and slightly hurt as she said "Of course we will be friends. That's not even a question."

Tara could feel tears start to form behind her eyes. "But I'm saying I know how much Oz means to you." "How can you?" willow said her voice breaking a little "when I'm not even sure." Tara could see the tears in willows eyes. Seeing that Tara began to move closer to willow. Willow looked down at her feet and said "I know how much he meant to me, but he left, and everything changed. " tears started to escape willows eyes but she continued "I changed then we-" Willow stopped and looked at Tara "what?" Tara asked "I don't know" willow answered "I just—life was starting to get good again" she walked closer to Tara and looked into her eyes "and you're a big part of that." Willow swallowed hard "and here comes the thing I wanted most of all, and I don't know what to do."

Tears where rolling down Willows cheeks and Tara could barely look at her she didn't want to make things harder for Willow so she tried her best not to cry when willow said "I want to know... but I don't."

Tara couldn't hold her emotions in anymore. She reached for Willow cheek and caressed it as she said "do what makes you—"she tried to swallow the lump in her throat "h-happy." Tara was now crying. She loved Willow with all her heart. She didn't want to lose her, but she wanted her to be happy.

Willow looked at Tara her eyes were filled with sadness and distress. Willow wrapped her arms around Tara. Tara returned the hug and gently stroked the redhead's hair in comfort. She wouldn't be able to live without this girl Tara knew that for certain. They held each other for the longest time then Willow slowly pulled away from Tara looking deep into her eyes and then she leaned in and gently kissed her. Willow then said "I have to get to class, but take my sweater so you won't forget about me." Tara smiled affectionately at willow and said "I would never forget about you." The embraced each other again and reluctantly pulled away. Willow then left smiling at Tara as she walked out the door.


End file.
